Man Of The Night
by Miss. Nudge
Summary: Spock is a working-class man of the night who meets 'the one'. Not as cheesy as it sounds. Pre- academy. Smut, with underlying plot. You have been warned. Slash. Turn back if you dislike that sorta thing.


A/N: So, I've had this burning question for awhile. If Sarek really didn't want Spock to go to the Academy, how did Spock get the money? As a parent, I wouldn't pay for a collage I didn't want my child going to. So, I made up my own solution! Enjoy.

Warning: Bottom!Spock, blow jobs, kissing, sexingeneral!

Disclaimer: Spocky belongs to Paramount and Gene Roddenberry.

"How much do ya' charge, kid?"

The gruff man, who appeared to be Italian, leant against the brick wall of the club he had just exited.

The young kid, who appeared to be, not a different nationality, but a different _species, _took a drag off of his cigarette and raked his eyes up and down the handsome Italian. 

"Regularly, it'd cost you about four hundred, but, you seem like a decent Terran, I suppose I could knock off a hundred. So, three, for the whole night. Toys are extra, and I do not react kindly to being tied up or injured."

The man sniggered, grabbing the younger man by the waist and hoisting him in the direction of his motorcycle.

"Ya' ever ride a Harley, kid?"

"I do not believe so. I also do not be believe you have paid me. I am to have the money before I comply to your deed."

The man squinted, but grumbled and reached into his pocket, digging up three one hundred dollar bills and slapping them into the kid's hand.

"There y'go, now get on."

"Affirmative." The alien watied for the man to put on his helmet and mount the bike, he then snaked his arms around the older man's waist and rested his head on the man's back, enjoying the warmth of the strong Italian.

"Ye' ain't from around here, are ya' kid?" The man yelled over the wind that howled and wiped around them.

"N-negative! I come from the planet Vulcan!" The smaller one yelled back.

"That the reason for the funny ears?"

"Affirmative!"

"You can just say 'yes' or 'no'. Ye don't need to be all formal!"

The alien sighed and tried to snuggle closer to the man's back, closing his eyes and inhaling the city air. New York had always been the aliens favorite, ever since he was a child visiting Earth, he adored Manhattan Island. It was only logical for him to set up shop there when he got older, and he had.

The man speed a few more blocks and screeched to a halt at the corner of 51st and 52nd street, hopping off the bike and offering a hand to the young man.

"Ye got a name, kid?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, though most Terrans, and non-Terrans, close to me call me Spock."

"Did you just make a joke, kid?"

"I do not joke, sir."

The Italian ogled Spock a bit, but rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'At least yur hot.'

The man took out a set of keys and unlocked the lift to his loft on the 12th floor of the apartment building.

"You are an artist?" Spock inquired as they entered the apartment, noting the many paintings and drawings scattered about. The man grabbed Spock by the waist and started licking the Vulcan's neck.

"Mmmm, so are you, kid"

The alien gasped as the man grabbed the growing bulge in Spock's painted-on, acid washed, jeans.

"This all for me, Mr. Spock?"

"S-Spock will suffice, there is no need f-for f-formality." Spock carded his fingers through the man's brown hair, thanking the Gods that the man seemed to wash regularly. Most of Spock's clients were dirtbags, in all sense of the word.

"Do you have a n-name?" Spock asked, watching the man take off his jeans and leather jacket.

The Italian turned and smiled at Spock.

"Tony. Tony Gagarinni."

"A very... Unusual name Mr. Gagarinni..."

"Tony is fine, I don't like my last name much, anyway."

"Affirmative..."

Tony smiled and grabbed Spock by the lapels of his fur coat. He peeled it off the Vulcan and ran his hands all over the t-shirt clad muscles. Tony enjoyed the smooth stomach and slim waist of the pointy eared Man of the Night.

"You ready to show me the exact meaning of 'out of this world', baby?" Tony whispered hotly, shucking off his boxers, revealing an impressive erection. Tony forced the alien onto his knees and pinched the top of one of the pointed ears.

"If that is what you desire, then affirm- yes, I'm about to 'blow your mind'."

Spock licked up the underside of Tony's cock, watching with cold intent as it spasmed, a pearly-white fluid leaking from the top. Spock noted that it was what most referred to as 'pre-cum'. The young Vulcan then took the nicely shaped head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it like the pro-cocksucker he had come to be.

"O-ohh, gawwd, Spock, you're good at this baby. You done this before?"

Spock pulled back, some pre-cum smearing on the side of his mouth. Tony looked down at the alien and marveled at the erotic beauty he had captured for himself. Spock's hair seemed to be painted onto his head in a flattering bowl cut, his locks jet black(to match his happy trail and pubic hairs), his ears stuck out a bit- the pointy tips giving Spock the look of an exotic creature, the eyebrows were a bit deceiving, making Spock appear angry with the downward slant.

"Those lips..." Tony murmured, reaching down and grasping Spock chin. The humans erection grew even harder as he looked at the wide, innocent(brown) eyes, the button nose and lips sinfully smeared with the start of his milk, red and angry from being stretched to far.

"I have engulfed human genitalia into my face orifice before, yes, to answer your question."

The Italian chuckled at Spock's choice of wording.

"Stick to sucking cock, kid, you're not cut out for dirty talkin'."

Spock sucked in Tony's cock, sufficiently cutting off the man's back-handed compliment. Tony fisted his hands into the painted hair, groaning soundly and bucking up into the Vulcan's mouth.

"Be still or you may asphyxiate me." Spock murmured, pushing Tony's hips back down and licking a trail from the Italian's pubic hairs, up to his belly-button.

"_Fuckk_, Spock-" Tony moaned as Spock dipped his tongue into the man's belly-button, swirling his tongue around and nibbling the toned stomach as he worked his way up to the Terran lips. Spock looked down at the human, silently asking permission to touch his lips, because that was the most intimate act he could think of. Tony nodded, smiling.

Spock dipped down and gently folded his plump lips onto Tony's, contorting them accordingly.

"Mmm, baby, gonna'- gonna' fuck you, 'kay?"

"That has always been the soul purpose of my existence." Spock said through gasping breaths, moaning as he felt a lube-slicked finger slowly penetrate his rounded bottom.

"God- you're a virgin?" Tony moaned as he felt Spock's _fucking heat_ enclose the second finger.

"I have never received anal penetration, no."

Tony smiled and licked Spock's pointed ear.

"Waitin' for the right one to come 'round?"

"If you would like to believe that, yes."

Tony flipped Spock over, so that the Vulcan was on all fours and spread nice and wide for his costumer.

"Ready to be stretched baby?"

"Yes-yes please, just penetrate me."

"Don't here you beggin' baby."

"Please Tony-"

"Say it!"

"Fuck me please!"

With those musically flat words, Tony bottomed out and into the Vulcan's tight hole. Smiling as he noted how greedy Spock's tight, little virgin ass was.

"You should see yourself! Spock of planet _Vulcan_, getting pounded by a _Terran_!"

"Please- don't speak-" Spock pleaded, hating it when clients talked down. Though he had never been fucked, he had been ridiculed for less then three hundred before.

"Shut up, stupid Vulcan, ain't so logical know, huh slut?"

"P-please-!" Though, it was no use, Spock was lost in pleasure as Tony rammed his prostate over, and over again.

"Oh baby, gonna come. So good, gonna' fill you up!"

"I am also close, harder please, faster!"

Spock was the first to orgasm, his hot seed spilling over his own wrist, his tight walls clenching down even tighter on Tony's cock. Tony then was hit with an amazing orgasm, Spock's walls milking him of all his human come.

Tony and Spock collapsed in the bed at the same time, panting heavily and curling around and into each other.

"Sorry if I hurt you..."

"No apology needed Tony, you did not injure me. Though I do not appreciate getting talked down to."

"Oh? M'sorry baby, c'mere." Tony hugged Spock closer to his chest, making the Vulcan gasp a bit at the way the human acted. As if they had been lovers all their life.

"You like that, little one?" Tony whispered into Spock's hair, smiling as he felt the Vulcan shiver.

"Your terms of endearment are unique, I do not dislike them, or this position. May I enter slumber with your arms encasing me?"

Tony chuckled and kissed Spock's hair.

"Thats what I'm payin' you for, isn't it?"

_finis... for now ;] _


End file.
